


Can always count on you

by spooky_seven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobia, john winchesters A+ parenting, not wincest, we do not Stan John Winchester, we do stan Jessica Moore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_seven/pseuds/spooky_seven
Summary: After an altercation with his dad, Dean seeks help from his little brother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Can always count on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there - this is my first fic! Was originally written as a one shot but I kinda feel like writing some more so stay tuned.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean dragged himself out of the front seat of the impala, he only just managed to make the short drive across town. He stumbles his way down the footpath and knocks on the door of the first floor apartment, leaning against the door frame to prevent himself from collapsing.

Sam awoke to Jess shaking him telling him that someone was at the door. Sam quickly checked the time, 1:30am, who on earth thought it was worrh waking him up. He quickly slipped on his jeans and treaded lightly down the stairs followed by a half asleep Jess.  
He opened the door revealing his brother hunched iver on the doorstep. ‘Dean?’ he asked, it seemed impossible for the brother he hadn’t seen in almost three years to be here. Jess then pitched “wait your brother dean?”. Slowly dean looked up offering a small “hiya Sammy” as his brother took in the extend of deans injuries. Dean looked like he had just gone 3 rounds against a gaddamn tiger. Sam ushered him in before setting him on the couch, trying not to get blood on the carpet. He turned meeting Jess’ horrifies eyes before telling her to get the first aid kit. When Jess leaves the room he turns to dean. “Why are you here ?” He asks face full of concern. “ I was nearby on a hunt and I didn’t know where else to go”  
“What were you hunting? What did this? I got out of the life, I can’t let you drag me back in every time you get hurt” Dean looks down and mumbles “it wasn’t a monster” all conviction gone from his voice. As Jess re-emerges, Sam responds getting louder “ ok so you had some bar fight and came crawling to me to solve your problems”, Dean sighs trying to make his brother understand that he wouldn’t have come if he had another choice. “It wasn’t a bar fight, can you just give me a bandaid I’ll be on my way”, Sam grabs the first aid kit, thankful that he still insisted on keeping it well stocked. “You will tell me what happened, otherwise I’m not helping you. you don’t get to just show up after three years covered in blood with no explaination” he said only raising his voice slightly. Dean flicked his eyes to Jess before deciding that Sam would probably tell her later anyway, he would need to have a good reason for the blood stains on the couch. “It was dad” dean finally admitted refusing to make eye contact. “ what do you mean? Sure the son of a bitch was a lousy father but he never hit us before. Why would he do this?” Sam says in outrage, he lowers his voice and risks a glance over at Jess before adding “was he possessed?”. Dean shakes his head hissing as Sam begins to dab at the wound on his temple “no, we had a disagreement that’s all”  
“that’s all!?, a disagreement does have you nearly passed out on a doorstep”  
“Look, he got back from work earlier than I expected and he caught in a rather unsavory position”  
“It’s hardly like it’s the first time dean. Why did he decide to apeshit in you this time?”  
Dean twists his fingers still stubbornly looking at the floor despite Sam doing his best to clean the cuts on his face. “ It wasn’t about what I was doing, it was more about who I was doing it with” Sam takes a moment before releasing a soft “oh”. Dean continues his voice picking up in anger “ yeah, i guess Dad just couldn’t stand having a fag for a son”

They sat in silence until Sam had finished up deans face, thankful that he didn’t need stitches. Jessica had snuck away at some point returning with three cups of fresh coffee. Dean held his mug with two hands looking completely at bliss as he took the first mouthful.


End file.
